


Take my heart

by Rinrinreira



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire Knight, Blood Drinking, Bloodshed, Bottom Erwin Smith, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Violence, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinrinreira/pseuds/Rinrinreira
Summary: The Ackerman family is an old, well respected pureblood family whose lineage traces back thousands of years. With the help of the aristocratic families who are retainers of the Ackermans, Levi, the current head of the Ackerman family, carries on the generations-old diamond mining conglomerate successfully.But the old vampire society is stiring and the world as Levi knows it is about to be turned upside down. As his world starts to head into chaos, he crosses path with a certain Vampire Hunter, Erwin Smith.Will Levi be able to protect his own and keep the balance between the humans and the vampires?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 宝石 (houseki): gem, jewel

“Ackerman Houseki Group's remarkable results this past year would not have been possible without each and every single one of you, my loyal, outstanding retainers. Thank you for you and your ancestors’ tireless efforts year after year in maintaining our standing and keeping the balance even as the humans overwhelm us with more of their numbers each year.

You have done well. Please, enjoy the party in the ballroom.” Levi ended with a slight incline of his head, a small nod as a sign of gratitude and respect from the pureblood to the aristocrats under his service.

The Ackerman Houseki Group's annual general meeting came to an end and the nobles took their cue and started to leave the boardroom.

“Eren, please stay and update me with your latest findings on the Hunter's Association,” Levi called out to the young noble across the room. As he waited for the rest to file out of the room, he sat back down on the roomy armchair, upholstered in luxurious, deep brown leather, made buttery soft by the years of wear.

The boardroom was not an inhospitable room with a long imposing table and stiff backed chairs. Ackerman Houseki did not hold their board meetings in those rooms. This room was more of a lounge, cozy with its brick walls and lush carpet, ten lavish armchairs surrounding Levi's own, set up around a large round coffee table that held the directors’ drinks on its aged wood top. A well stocked bar at the back of the room quenched their thirst, be it for wine or for blood.

Ackerman Houseki had been holding its board meetings in this room for centuries, ever since the company clubhouse was built. The clubhouse was where Levi host their most important clients and the company's upper management, but only his innermost circle, his ten retainers from the ten noble vampire families who have served the Ackerman family since the beginning of the vampire lineage, step foot in the boardroom.

Eren made his way across the room against the flow of the nobles exiting it, ignoring the pointed glances directed his way for being the only one asked to stay back for a private meeting with the pureblood. He walked to the seat on the right of Levi, a seat that usually belonged to the most senior of the aristocrats, and took a seat, ignoring tradition. There were only the two of them left, it did not make sense for them to shout to each other across the room.

As the door finally closed behind the last aristocrat, Levi turned to Eren. “So, what news do you have for me, Eren?”

“Levi sama, nothing out of the ordinary really. Routine patrols, warrants for the capture of two suspected Level E vampires who went berserk in a club last week,” Eren said.

After a moment's pause, he added, “The old fart hunters aside, there is someone though, who seems to be doing more than his usual duties. Erwin Smith, a new hunter in the Association. He spends a lot of time in the Association library going through old reports, and he acts a lot on his own, coming and going secretly without the Association's orders.”

“I haven't been tracking him outside of the Association headquarters, though I think maybe I should start to keep a closer eye on him,” Eren said thoughtfully. “Levi sama, if you agree, I'll stop stalking out the headquarters for the next few weeks to see where Smith's been sneaking off to.”

“Smith, huh? So the son of the deceased Smith hunters is already grown enough to be a hunter himself. How fast the humans age,” Levi replied as he contemplated this unexpected finding. “Alright, keep an eye on him Eren. The Smiths were highly skilled and their son could be no different. If he's doing something suspicious, then it's something we should look into.”

“Gladly, Levi sama.”

“Thank you Eren. I really appreciate you taking up this assignment. I know it is hard work. And the rest of the nobles are just too prideful to watch a bunch of humans, thinking that they could never pose a real threat to us.”

“With pleasure. It is my honor to serve you, Levi sama,” Eren replied, standing and bowing deeply, the sincerity of his statement reflected in his wide teal eyes.

Levi reached out to place a hand on Eren's cheek, returning the affection clear in the young noble's body language. “Would you like a drink before the celebrations begin?”

The meaning of his question was clear and had an immediate effect on Eren. His pupils dilated as red crept from the edge of his irises and his fangs began to grow. Taking a deep breath, he knelt at Levi's feet, turning the hand on his cheeks to brush his lips against the wrist.

“Please,” Eren whispered.

“Make yourself comfortable then,” Levi replied with a smile as he took his own advice, leaning back in his armchair and resting his hands on the wide cushioned arms.

With this, Eren took Levi's wrist gently into his hands. Drawing his now fully exposed fangs across the soft skin, he slipped them in when he found the radial artery. The gentle caress of his lips hid the sharp fangs planted deeply in Levi's wrist as he drank, just as the soft brown bangs falling over his lowered face hid his brightly glowing red eyes.

Drinking from a pureblood was an immense privilege and even among the aristocrats it was a rare opportunity, but Levi indulged Eren often The special affection the pureblood held for the young noble was well known and a great source of jealousy among his retainers. But Eren was more than capable to hold his own, and he was young and rash to boot, so he revelled in the attention and was not afraid to flaunt it.

Today was one of those days where Levi was spoiling Eren even more than usual. On most days, Eren only took a few draughts, the briefness of the act seemingly just a fond greeting. But on other days like today, Eren was on his knees for long unending minutes and Levi still had not stopped him. The young noble would never cease the drinking of his own accord, the blood from his beloved master who was of the purest vampire race drawing him deeper into a pleasurable trance the more he drank.

Levi knew that, and when soft moans started to escape Eren who moved a hand to cover the growing bulge in his tight dark denim jeans, he understood.

“Eren, you can pleasure yourself. You know I don't mind,” Levi said softly.

Eren paused in his drinking and looked up. Levi brushed his hair out of his face and looked into the slightly frenzied, blood red eyes, offering him a smile.

“Go on.. and you don't have to stop drinking.”

Eren's eyes shone even brighter with adoration as he resumed drinking, gently at first. But as he eased himself out of his pants, stroking with long, firm strokes, he drank deeper. Soon his speed increased and both his drinking and his strokes lose their steady rhythm. He looked up again at Levi as he came, fangs planted deeply as he moaned uncontrollably and emptied onto the carpeted floor.

Ecstasy was written plainly all over his face and Levi stroked his hair softly, wearing a wistful smile. Seeing the intense pleasure he was able to give so easily to the young man who so openly adored him was endearing, but unrelatable to him. And if deep down he felt envious because he had never had someone in his life who could make him feel this way, he did not deny it.

Eren detached his fangs slowly, kissing the already closing bite wounds and lapped up the remaining blood. His lips lingered on the pale soft skin of Levi's wrist for a moment longer before he lifted his head, dazed and totally blissed out.

“Levi sama, my apologies. I've soiled your carpet,” Eren said with a rueful smile. He zipped his pants back up but stayed on his knees, still holding Levi's hand reverently.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll get the cleaners to deal with this,” Levi replied with a soft smirk, standing and offering a hand to help Eren up. “Let's join the celebrations before the others start looking for us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome to my SNK x Vampire Knight AU. 
> 
> This is dedicated to the extremely talented [Blackened Wing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackenedWing/pseuds/BlackenedWing) who is the sole reason I'm in the fanfic community today. She hasn't posted in years and I've barely, if ever, commented on her works, but her stories have left a deep impression on me and sparked my love for fanfics. 
> 
> Anyway, this is my first multi-chapter fic! In fact, it is my first multi-chapter anything and I'm nervous as hell! I hope you like this and I'm hoping even harder that I can see this through to the end. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the Ackerman Houseki's organizational hierarchy and the other nobles. And a surprise guest to the party.

Levi climbed down the winding staircase to the ballroom on the ground floor where the party was being held, with Eren following closely behind. As they came into sight of the partygoers, the buzzling ballroom fell into a hush while the jazz continued playing softly in the background.

It was an intimate affair just for the top management. There would be a bigger, grander party for the whole company when the financial results were publicly announced.

“I hope you're having a good time. Please enjoy the rest of the evening,” Levi addressed the crowd simply as he approached the end of the stairs. His four senior executives who had been waiting nearby moved in to join him.

“Levi sama,” Eld bowed slightly and offered Levi a glass. The contents were dark red - chilled supply from their blood bank.

“Thank you Eld,” Levi took the glass and swished its contents. He was not feeling particularly thirsty. He walked towards the sofa in a dark private corner of the ballroom, away from the festivities but with a vantage point overlooking the whole room. No one approached this corner, everyone knew it was reserved for the President.

Petra sat close to Levi on the cosy sofa with Eld taking his other side, while Oluo and Gunther plopped onto the single seaters at the side, leaving Eren standing awkwardly.

“Levi sama, is this glass not to your liking? I can get you a glass from another batch,” Petra leaned in and said softly, placing a hand on Levi's knee.

“It's fine Petra, I'm just not thirsty yet, thank you.” Levi was used to Petra's intimate gestures. He was impartial towards them. He did not stop her from it, but he never returned the gesture as well.

“Do you want some food then, Levi sama? I'll call a waiter to get us some,” Oluo chipped in.

Levi smiled. “Guys, you can go enjoy the party too. How about you go mingle with your associates? Oluo, your ladies are looking very lonely over at the buffet table.”

The men exchanged glances. “Very well, we'll go back to our teams Levi sama. Please, come and join us too when you're ready,” Eld said as he stood up, bowing once more before he turned away. Oluo and Gunthur followed suit, bowing deeply before they left and rejoined the crowd.

Levi had never truly joined in such celebrations. He was always present but only ever observing, overseeing everything that transpired at his parties.

Petra remained, one hand still on Levi's knee, while Eren continued standing awkwardly, eying the empty seats, seemingly unable to make up his mind about whether he should take a seat or join the party.

Luckily for him, he didn't have to deliberate for long. Mikasa appeared from the midst of the crowd, sidestepping the merry guests as she came towards them.

“Eren,” she called out, when she's far away enough from the din of the party and near enough to be heard without actually approaching them. “We got some food and a seat for you.”

Eren smiled gratefully as he went to join her, but not without first casting a longing glance at Levi and taking his leave with a small bow. Petra could be possessive with Levi, and especially so when he'd just monopolized Levi right before that. Although he'd have liked to stay by Levi's side throughout the evening, he didn't necessarily want to be around them now.

Alone now, Petra turned towards Levi, observing his profile for a long, silent moment. Levi noticed but didn't say anything, allowing the amicable silence to continue until Petra broke it.

“Levi sama, if you'd like, please help yourself. Fresh blood is so much better than these frozen nonsense,” Petra said as she tilted her head, angling her fair, slender neck towards Levi.

The off shoulder gown she was wearing hid nothing. Levi stroked the column of her neck leisurely, causing a slight shiver to run through her. A small smile curved the corner of his lips. “Don’t worry yourself, Petra. I'm really not thirsty.”

It was true that frozen blood from donors was not exactly delectable. It was simply a necessity, daily sustenance for the vampires. They ran routine blood donation drives within the organization and kept a small portion discreetly for their own consumption. The majority of the blood collected were still donated to hospitals though.

It was also true that Levi seldom felt the need for blood. Pure blood vampires did not need to feed often, and most pure bloods who did, did so more out of desire for the partner they were feeding from than for sustenance. And Levi had never met anyone who gave him a bloodlust.

But Petra continued looking wide-eyed at Levi, clearly wanting to say something more. She refrained though, mindful not to overstep her boundaries. Levi could guess what was on her mind.He wasn't blind, her affection towards him was clear for all to see. But he didn't feel the same and wasn't one to feed her obsession and mislead her.

With Eren, it was different. There were centuries between their ages and the vast age difference gave their relationship an almost master and pet dynamic. Eager to please but never expecting anything in return, Eren was just purely overjoyed when he was rewarded.

Petra, on the other hand, was so much closer in age and status to Levi, her fight for his attention contained within it much greater hopes and expectations than the desire for mere endearment.

So no, even though Petra's desire for his blood right now was clear as day, Levi was not going to offer it.

*****

“Thanks Armin,” Eren said as he sat down and took from Armin a plate of an assortment of cheeses, crackers and deli meats.

Mikasa sat down next to him, holding up a half empty glass and swirling the dark red contents before taking a sip. Across from them at the round table were Connie and Sasha with plates piled high with lobster claws, crab legs and varieties of oysters. They were silently polishing the food so quickly that it seemed like they were in an eating competition with each other.

Eren spread some camembert on a cracker and popped it into his mouth. “The food looks great as always. Aren't you guys eating?”

“We already had some while you were fawning over Levi sama upstairs,” Armin replied.

“Hey, we were discussing business!”

“I'm sure. So tell me what exactly the Hunter Association is up to that warrants an update of almost half an hour?” Armin asked teasingly, a smile playing on his lips. “Besides, don't think for a second that we didn't notice your dazed, beaming face when you came down with Levi sama.”

“We know what you were up to, Eren,” Mikasa deadpanned.

Eren blushed and giggled. “I just can't fool the two of you huh.”

Armin rolled his eyes. “Please, everyone knows you're Levi sama's pet. Well, I can't exactly blame you, everyone's having their fun this evening.”

One glance across the ballroom and Eren could see that the only people who were still eating were at their table. Jean had snuck off to a nearby loveseat with his right hand man, Floch. Presently, he had his fangs buried deep in Floch's neck, euphoria clear on both men's faces while they discreetly rutted against one another. Everyone was having their fun with their executive teams, a mix of nobles, common vampires and humans mingling in the heady scent of blood that filled the room.

In the Ackerman Houseki Group, human employees did not only have to have outstanding performance, they had to pass a special interview if they wished to be part of top management. An interview where the highest ranking executives - Levi and his ten nobles - revealed their true nature. Generally there were two kinds of reactions, fear and repulsion, or fascination and enthrallment. Those who were repulsed had their memories of the interview erased by Levi, never able to join the ranks of executive management, while those who were enthralled with being fed on were invited into the special circle. It seemed like workplace discrimination but Ackerman Houseki was founded and owned by generations of vampires afterall.

“The year end parties always turn out like that, it's almost like an orgy,” Armin chuckled. “All these bloodlust.. it's making me thirsty too.”

As Eren turned to look at Armin, he could see that it was true. The red was slowly creeping into Armin's irises and his lips parted slightly, almost subconsciously, as his breathing got heavier.

 _Mmmmn._ Eren got the message loud and clear. He held Armin's gaze as he unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt slowly and deliberately, pulling the collar aside and tilting his head, putting his neck on full display for Armin.

Armin's fangs had extended fully now, eyes drawn to the smooth tanned skin of Eren's neck. He reached out and placed a small, cool hand on the back of his neck, holding him in place as he reached in. Instead of breaching the skin, he teasingly ran his fangs up and down the column of Eren's neck, causing goosebumps to erupt across Eren's skin.

“Armin, you tease..”

Deeply ingrained in the vampires’ nature was the desire to feed and be fed on, and the tantalizing draw of Armin's fangs over his skin was increasing his pulse in anticipation.

With a firm swipe of his tongue at the base of his neck, Armin finally sank his fangs in in one smooth action. Eren couldn't help the soft satisfied moan that escaped his lips. As he lost himself in the heady draw of blood by Armin, he vaguely registered Mikasa moving closer to his side. Her glass of unfinished blood left abandoned on the table as she took in the scene of pleasure unfolding before her, her fully grown fangs pressing into her lower lip.

“Mikasa, you can join us if you want to,” Eren murmured.

She didn't need any more encouragement. Leaning in quickly, she bit down, choosing to latch her fangs much higher, just below Eren's jaw.

“Ah!” Eren cried out at the sudden pain at being bitten in such a sensitive spot. But the pain was quickly morphing into pleasure - such was the vampires’ psyche.

The three stayed locked that way for a long time. Armin and Mikasa were still drawing from Eren, but slowly now, light sips to prolong their shared pleasure, when the double front doors slammed open.

_BAM!_

They looked up in their pleasured haze, confused by the sudden commotion. The moment they registered the intruder and the anti-vampire gun he held aimed at the center of the room, Armin jerked and slumped forward in Eren's arms.

“Armin!” Eren screamed, cradling the lifeless body as he stared in shock at the dark red blood blooming across his chest rapidly.

A gun flash signalled another fired shot. But this time, Mikasa was prepared. She trained her eyes on the weapon, throwing out her hand a fraction of a second after the shot went off. Wincing as a spray of blood exploded from the back of her clenched fist, she opened her hand and gave the anti-vampire bullet in her bloodied palm a look of contempt before flinging it to the ground.

Not giving the hunter another chance to act, Mikasa sprung from her seat and leapt towards the entryway, gripping the intruder's wrist before he could press the trigger for the third time. She squeezed, and try as he might to hold on to the gun, his grip slackened against his will and the gun thudded to the floor.

He was huge, towering over Mikasa. But even a human as built as this had no chance against a noble vampire. Much less against Mikasa, Levi's Head of Security. She pivoted her body and threw him to the ground. Without any hesitation or mercy, she plunged her hand straight into his chest, punching a gaping hole through him.

Blood gurgled violently from his mouth. It looked to be a fatal wound for a mortal for sure, but Mikasa was thorough in her work and left nothing to chance. Pulling out her hand, the hunter's blood running profusely down her arm, she gripped his head and jaw firmly, ready to snap his neck.

“Stop.” Levi's quiet voice sounded in the stunned room as he laid a gentle hand on Mikasa's shoulder. “You've done well, Mikasa. Go see to Armin. I've stopped the worst of his bleeding for now, he will live. I'll give him more of my blood later.”

Mikasa looked up at Levi, her fangs bared, her wild eyes bright red. Forcing down a big gulp of breath, she relaxed her fingers, releasing the hunter and stood, shaking now from the adrenaline.

The hunter was in a gruesome condition. Mikasa had destroyed half his heart in the single punch, and his blood flowed freely, pooling on the floor. Levi took a step closer, his leather shoes squishing on the blood soaked carpet. He knelt, holding the hunter's jaw to turn his face towards him.

“Erwin Smith.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops a cliffie! I promise to work on Chapter 3 before my dirty mind gets distracted again with smutty one shots (≧▽≦)
> 
> Comments and feedback are highly welcome! (^^)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back with Chapter 3 to end the cliffie!

The hunter's eyes were glazed over, vacant, but Levi perceived the faintest of breaths still passing through his open bloody lips. Levi tilted the hunter's head away, baring his neck and bit down. After a mere second, a loup gasp sounded from the hunter's lips, and his once vacant eyes turned bright red. Where no movement was visible from his torn heart just a moment ago, it sputtered to life now, struggling to beat. But it was still too frail. Too much damage had been done. A Level D human turned vampire could not hope to survive injury of this extent on their own.

Levi cut an artery in his wrist and brought his hand to the hunter, letting the blood flow into his open mouth. His throat struggled to swallow the life giving fluid. At length, his heart resumed a weak but steady beat. It started mending itself, restoring the lost muscle as the gaping hole in his chest started closing.

“Jean, carry the hunter up to a guest room. Eren and Mikasa, bring Armin up too. Petra, do you mind taking care of things with Armin?” With Levi's orders, the room released its bated breath and moved into action.

Levi stepped out of the ballroom, scanning the porch and parking area for other potential threats, but it seemed the hunter acted alone. Checking on the guards at the gate, he noticed that they'd merely been knocked out. Anti-vampire weapons had no effect on humans. Luckily for them, they had posted humans guards for the event. After rousing the guards and erasing the past ten minutes of their memories of the attack, Levi returned to the ballroom.

The wounded and their caretakers had already retreated to the rooms upstairs, and Eld, his ever reliable Vice President, had called in the cleaning team to take care of the bloody mess. All the other guests remained where they were, wide eyed and unsure of what to do with themselves.

“I’m sorry that this pleasant evening was abruptly cut short for everyone. I've checked the front of the building and it seems that the foolish hunter acted alone, so we should all be safe now. Still, be careful on your own home. Goodnight,” Levi dismissed the guests without any further explanation. There was no more party to be had, everyone was shell-shocked and he had two critically injured people to tend to. And he was as clueless as everyone else about the surprise attack. _Almost_ as clueless - he had some guesses of his own, but he wasn't ready to share them.

The guests started making their way to the front doors, stepping around the huge pool of blood and murmuring their farewells to Levi on their way out. Eld went to Levi's side and pulled out from his jacket the hunter’s gun that he'd retrieved.

“Levi sama, what do you want to do with this?”

Taking the gun from Eld, Levi looked it over, tracing the etchings. “Bloody Rose. It was William Smith's weapon. It seemed the Association has allowed his son to continue using it. Thanks Eld, I'll hold on to this.”

“Jean has brought the hunter to the first guest room, and Petra has set up the largest room at the end of the hallway for Armin.

She's bandaged his wound to slow the bleeding and given him some blood tablets for now to speed up the healing, although it's still going very slowly, no thanks to the anti-vampire gun.”

“Thanks Eld. I don't know what I'll do without you guys. I'll stop by Erwin Smith's room first and will be by to see Armin when I'm done. I'll leave Armin in your hands for now.”

“Sure.”

As Levi turned to head up the stairs, Eld called out, “Levi sama.. if I may ask, what do you plan to do with the hunter? Why did you turn him?”

Levi paused in his steps, turning back with a wistful look on his face. “I don't know yet, Eld. But I do know this wasn't a foolish hunter's suicide attempt, especially since this is the Smiths’ son we're talking about. We shall see.”

With this, he made his way up to the guestrooms, leaving Eld in the almost empty ballroom.

*****

The strong scent of blood hit him in the face when he pushed the door open. The hunter's blood. Jean was sitting at the study desk, arms crossed, eyeing the hunter warily. His eyes lifted when Levi entered the room, and he stood quickly.

“Levi sama,” he said and bowed.

“Jean. Thanks for your work. You may go home now. Be careful on the way home and get some rest.”

“Thank you Levi sama. One thing before I go, may I ask why you chose to save his life? He almost killed Armin, and he was out to kill all of us if Mikasa didn't stop him.”

Levi smiled faintly. “I guess that's the question on everyone's mind now, isn't it? I can only say what I said to Eld as well, which is that I don't know yet, except things may be a lot more complicated than they may seem, and there may come a time when we may be grateful that we kept the hunter alive.”

“As you say, Levi sama,” Jean replied, the doubt clear in his voice, and bowed once more before he left the room.

Levi walked towards the bed, assessing Erwin's condition. He still looked to be on the brink of death but the steady draw of breath now meant that he had a fighting chance. And Jean at least had the presence of mind to bandage his chest wound up tightly, despite the hostility he clearly felt towards him.

He pulled the chair from the desk and placed it next to the bed. Sitting down, he removed his jacket and cravat, and unbuttoned his shirt quickly. Judging by the state that the hunter was in, this might get messy.

Once he draped his clothes neatly across the back of the chair, he leaned in, bracing himself on one arm as he brought his neck right to Erwin's lips. The hunter needed no encouragement, it was instinctual for vampires and his fangs grew even as he remained on the cusp of consciousness, planting themselves harshly in Levi's neck.

Levi suppressed a groan from the deep bite, lowering himself further to the hunter in hopes that he'd ease up on the bite, but Erwin was too far gone. His body was in desperate need for the lifeblood and the heady, potent pure blood entering his system spurred him to take more, faster, harder.

Levi had never been taken so hard before, and the pain was inexplicably intoxicating. He grew lightheaded as his pulse increased in response, pumping his blood at an even faster rate into the hunter.

The blood filled Erwin's mouth and his throat worked faster to swallow it, suckling Levi's neck to stop any precious drops from escaping. Levi knew the inevitable arousal his blood brought to other non-pureblood vampires, even if they did not harbor any sexual desires towards him. So he wasn't surprised when deep guttural moans start to escape the hunter as the blood flood his mouth.

But he had never offered his blood to any of his subordinates so intimately before - this was the first time anyone bit his neck. The critical condition that the hunter was in called for it but he was unprepared for how intense the bite felt, how his own body stirred in response to the moans reverberating from the lips latched against his neck.

He couldn't control the way his back arched, tilting his neck even nearer to the hunter to feel his fangs even deeper, how that brought their faces so close together that his lips were brushing the hunter's jaw, or the shudder that ran violently through his body.

His reaction was not lost on Erwin. Whether he processed it consciously or was still acting on instinct, although it was likely the latter, the hunter grabbed hold of Levi's body suddenly and twisted, dragging his small frame off the chair.

Caught off guard, Levi didn't have the time to brace himself from the unexpected movement. He landed on Erwin and tried to push himself off to avoid crushing his chest wound, but Erwin's grip was tight and did not allow that movement. He could pull himself away for sure, Erwin did not match him in strength, but that would mean tearing his neck away from his fangs. Since the hunter didn't seem bothered by the pressure of Levi's weight on his chest, he gave up and stayed lying on top of him.

But the new position brought another problem to Levi's attention. Pressed up against Erwin's thigh, he realized that he'd grown hard some time during theintoxicating draw of his blood. And unfortunately this too, Erwin did not miss. He pushed his thigh up firmly, rubbing against Levi's groin and causing a jolt of pleasure to spark through him.

The delicious friction from the thick muscular thigh beneath him was building a dangerous heat in his stomach, coiling tightly around him. In that moment, he gave in to his primal desire for pleasure, let the mind-blowing sensation of the fangs deep in his veins and the strong, insistent strokes of Erwin's thigh overwhelm his senses.

“Nghh!” He did not manage to suppress the moan that tore from his throat this time as his orgasm took him, hot cum spilling into his pants. “ _Fuck.._ ” he panted, muffled against the side of Erwin's face.

This time, it seemed Levi's blood had finally started to work and Erwin's body had mended sufficiently for him to start processing what was happening. The pressure in Levi's neck eased up, and he looked up, seeing something in the hunter's eyes for the first time.

Shock, confusion, fear. Erwin was slowly starting to regain consciousness, but he was too bewildered to even detach his fangs from Levi’s neck. From his position on top of Erwin, Levi could feel the strong, steady beat of his heart now, and knew that he was out of the woods, so he extricated himself from Erwin's fangs and arms, both of which were no longer clinging on to him.

“Finally had enough fun huh, you shitty bastard.” Levi put a hand to his neck to stop the blood flow. Normally the wound would have closed almost instantly but this time it was deep and his blood was still seeping out sluggishly.

“Congratulations, you got your life back. But maybe you got more than what you bargained for - you're one of us now.” He smirked, trying to hide the shakiness from his lightheaded and post-orgasmic state. “If I were you I'll go to sleep now while I can, before the interrogation starts tomorrow.” With that, he turned and left the room, slamming the door shut with a trembling hand.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The blood drinking scene between Erwin and Levi was very much inspired by Blackened Wing, although I could never hope to compare to her beautiful writing.


	4. Chapter 4

Levi leaned against the door, trying to calm his breathing and stop his head from spinning. He removed his hand from his neck where the bite wounds had finally closed, staring at his own blood dispassionately and licked it absentmindedly.

_Fuck, my clothes._

He had been so flustered that he'd forgotten to take the jacket and shirt that he'd draped on the chair.

Heaving a sigh, he started downstairs to his study where he kept a change of clothes. Other than the jacket and shirt left in the hunter's room which he very much did not wish to re-enter at this point, he was very aware of his soiled pants. There was also the issue of the bloodstains still remaining on his neck from the hunter's bite.

As worried as he was about Armin, there was no way he could show up like that, especially when Eren, Mikasa and Petra were most likely still keeping watch over him. No, no one would be able to understand why a pureblood would offer their precious blood in such an intimate manner to an ex-human, especially since no one, not even the aristocrats who had been serving him for decades, had ever had the privilege.

Vampires also had an extremely keen sense of smell. Even though no one might be able to tell visually from his dark dress pants, all the vampires would be able to smell the sex and cum as long as they were in the same room. Besides, he was starting to feel very disgusted by the sticky mess in his pants.

He shook his head slightly as he walked past the boardroom where he announced their financial results just a few hours earlier. He wasn't sure how the annual event had turned so quickly into such a huge mess. Eren was just telling him about Erwin Smith's suspicious movements earlier. He hadn't expected that he'd act so soon, especially since he couldn't have joined the Hunter’s Association for more than just a few years. The impatient humans.

Opening the door and entering his study, he closed the door behind himself quickly and made his way to the adjoining bath. He removed his pants and tossed them onto the counter before stepping into the shower, washing off all traces of his blood and embarrassment hastily. Once he's satisfied that no one could smell anything on him anymore, he stepped out and dried himself off with the small bath towel available.

He went back to the main room and opened a drawer at his desk, pulling out his spare clothes and putting them on efficiently. Not wasting another moment, he left his study and went back up to where the guest rooms were on level three of the building. He already felt guilty for tending to an outsider before his own subordinate and could only hope that Armin's condition had stayed stable.

He let himself in to the room that Armin was in without a knock. The aristocrats would have heard the footsteps and knew that they were his. Eren and Mikasa were by the side of the bed while Petra stood by the window, looking out, but all three turned towards the door when it opened, bowing in greeting.

Levi nodded in return. If anyone was surprised at his wet hair and the t shirt and joggers that he was now in, no one said anything.

“How is Armin doing?”

Armin opened his eyes at this and acknowledged Levi softly, “Levi sama.”

“He's healing but still very weak. The anti-vampire toxin in his system is slowing down the healing,” Petra said.

“Thanks Petra. My blood should help. You guys can head on home.”

“Levi sama, you seem very tired yourself.. Armin should be fine, he just needs time. I've already given him some blood tablets and he's stable. You should get some rest yourself Levi sama.”

“I'll be fine Petra. I'll just be with Armin for awhile.” His tone brokered no further argument so Petra cast her eyes down and held her tongue.

“Levi sama, how about the hunter? Should we post guards over him? I'll set up the interrogation team but I don't think the hunter is able to give us any useful information yet.”

“He's still too far gone. Just cast a charm on the door so he can't get out, although I doubt he'll even have the strength to try for a while.”

“Yes, Levi sama.” With that, the three nobles left the room.

“I’ll be back again Armin,” Eren said before closing the door behind him.

Levi leant over Armin, checking his wound. The skin and flesh punctured by the bullet had closed completely, but with the anti-vampire toxin, the internal injury was probably going to take some time to heal completely. He was still deadly pale and a thin sheen of perspiration covered his face from the pain and the physical exertion of healing from the grievous wound.

Thankfully the bullet had only hit his lung - Levi had rushed to Armin and extracted it in a flash when he was shot. A few more millimeters to the right and the hunter would have gotten his heart, and even Levi's blood might not have saved him then.

Levi made a small cut on his wrist, bringing the incision to Armin's lips. Armin's eyes sprung open widely, his tongue sticking out instinctively to lap up the dripping blood.

“Levi sama, you don't have to do this. I'm fine, I just need some time and I'll be back to normal.”

“I know. But this will make you feel better. Drink up.”

The blood welled up from his wrist again, and it was almost impossible for Armin to resist, especially in his current state. He brought his lips to Levi's wrist, placing his lips over the cut and sucked gently. The careful, tender ministrations of Armin's were in great contrast to the hunter's harsh, relentless drinking earlier. This was familiar and comfortable to Levi, a pleasure the vampires frequently shared. He stopped after taking only a little, licking the small cut as it closed.

“Thank you Levi sama. The pain has almost gone. I do feel much better now. Petra san was right, you should get some rest yourself.”

Levi smiled, ruffling Armin's hair warmly. It must have taken great willpower for him to stop, when his body's instincts would be to continue taking the healing blood till it mended itself.

“You’re always thinking of others, Armin. Alright, I'll leave you to rest and heal. Take the week off. You're not to return to work until you're back to a hundred percent. Leave things to Marlowe for now.”

Armin returned his smile weakly. “Just thinking of the big picture. Corporate Strategy will survive without me but Levi sama, Ackerman Houseki will go into chaos if you collapse.”

“You're being too humble. The Head of Corporate Strategy is indispensable to me, but I can afford to give you some time off. Rest up, Armin.” Levi patted Armin on the head one last time before leaving.

Walking tiredly to the stairway, he noticed that someone was waiting there for him.

“Eren.”

“Levi sama. Are you staying here tonight?”

“Yeah, our prisoner is here. And at least I'm still here if anything happens with Armin, although I think he should be fine now.”

“Then I'll stay with you.”

“No, go home Eren. Just come back in the morning and bring Armin home.”

“I'll bring him home in the morning. But let me stay with you tonight, Levi sama. You look really pale.” Eren pushed aside his shirt collar meaningfully and said in a timid whisper, “Let me help you, Levi sama.”

He must really look like shit now if his retainers were even offering him blood. He'd plan to get a few glasses of frozen blood from the bar but found he couldn't deny the tempting idea of the warm, fresh blood of a noble right now. He caught himself staring at the subtle pulse under the thin, smooth skin on Eren's neck.

Eren definitely noticed and was emboldened by the encouraging reaction he saw. Reaching out boldly for his hand, he started down the stairs towards Levi's study. Levi let himself be led along, an amused smile on his face. This was rare, he seldom took from the aristocrats serving him since he never had thirst for their blood. The few encounters he had were more for their sake than his own, when they were offering so sincerely and he didn't want to disappoint them.

But after how much blood he's given away this evening, he's feeling a real desire for the strong blood pumping through the young noble's veins. He licked his lips, savoring the unfamiliar thirst.

They entered his study, and Eren suddenly lost his bold edge, hanging back shyly at the doorway. Levi walked towards the wide leather sofa at the side of his office, sitting down on the middle seat, and Eren followed suit, stopping uncertainly in front of Levi.

Levi reached out his hand, pulling Eren towards him by his arms and Eren understood how his master wanted him. He blushed as he placed his knees on both sides of Levi's hips on the deep sofa seat, straddling him as he rested lightly on Levi's lap.

He unbuttoned his shirt with a slight tremor in his fingers. The loud rapid beating of his heart was music to Levi's ears. Levi stopped him at the third button, leaning in and pressing his lips against the base of his neck. He took a deep breath, savoring the faint scent of the blood that he could just pick up under the delicate skin, enjoying the way it made his own pulse thrum. This desire to drink was so foreign to him, he's stretching out the moment, heightening it before he finally indulged himself, slipping his fangs in gently and taking what his body wanted right now.

He drank slowly, gently, enjoying the way Eren's blood was taking the edge off the tension in his shoulders and neck and easing the headache that he didn't even realize he had. As he relaxed into the sofa, he picked up on Eren's fidgeting and increasing tension and noticed the hardness pressing into his stomach. He smiled against his skin, pushing his fangs in deeper in a way that he knew would make the young noble feel even better. Eren shuddered in his lap, biting back a moan.

This was familiar territory. Whether they were taking from or giving to him, Levi was used to the pleasure that it gave his aristocrats, satisfied in the knowledge of their loyalty and affection towards him as a pureblood. It was completely different from the unanticipated pleasure that the hunter wrought violently from his body in his frenzy.

He took Eren's hand that was hanging limply by his side and placed it on his zipper. Eren's breath hitched in his throat when he realized what Levi was encouraging him to do, and he wasted no time in drawing himself out of his pants, stroking slowly as he tipped his head back further to give Levi even more access to his neck.

This was the most suggestive situation he's found himself in with a subordinate by far, but Levi decided not to let it bother him right now. He was used to remaining composed and in control of the situation while the nobles come undone before him and right now, this was erasing the confusion and unease from his earlier encounter with the hunter. He just hoped he wasn't being unfair to the young noble by putting him in such a vulnerable position.

He placed a hand over Eren's, holding him firmly and increasing his pace, making Eren take himself more fully into his own hand, stroking from base right to the tip where he squeezed lightly. Eren whined deep in his throat from the stimulation and Levi felt the vibration from where his fangs were and he hummed appreciatively.

It didn't take long for Eren to tense up in Levi's lap, squeezing his thighs tightly with his own and pressing his dick against his own abdomen as he came, trying his best not to dirty Levi's shirt. As he came down from his high, Levi slipped his fangs out, planting a soft kiss on the closing wounds. He lifted his head and looked into widely blown brown eyes and a deeply flushing face as Eren used his clean hand to bring Levi's up to his mouth, licking off the cum that landed on his fingers.

“Sorry Levi sama,” Eren said apologetically, his voice uncharacteristically deep and husky.

“No, _thank you_ Eren. This was what I needed tonight.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going a bit slowly this chapter but it will pick up next chapter hopefully!


	5. Chapter 5

Levi shut the door and cast a charm. He didn't know what to expect from the interrogation and the hunter might reveal information that he's not ready to share with the rest of the nobles yet, so he'd made the room soundproof for now.

He looked over at the hunter who's laying in bed exactly as how he'd left him last night. “You look well this morning, certainly not like someone who's got half their heart punched out yesterday.”

Erwin's eyes had snapped open the moment he walked through the door, and he'd attempted to get up, perhaps reflexively, to move away from him. But Levi wasn't about to let him up yet lest his heart burst open again and all his efforts from the previous night go to waste. He exerted his will over the hunter's ever so slightly - it was easy, almost effortless between a pureblood and an ex-human. In the hunter's weakened condition, he probably didn't even notice and likely thought it was his own body that didn't yet have the strength to get up.

He made no reply, merely kept his eyes on Levi who walked across the room and leant casually against the desk.

“Well, you better start getting into a talkative mood, Hunter san, because I'm not intending to leave you alone until we've had a great heart-to-heart, until we know each other so well that we even know how often the other takes a shit every day.”

Still no reaction. Not that Levi was expecting any yet, but still, it was rude. He'd given the hunter the wonderful gift of life and even let him have so much fun in the process - the least he could do was to acknowledge him.

“So, what exactly were you up to? I recall William and Lily Smith were brilliant hunters. I can't imagine them having a son dim enough to rush into a full-on vampire event alone for a suicide mission.”

Erwin's jaw tightened at the mention of his parents and Levi smirked. _That got him._

“You would know my parents well, even intimately if I dare say, since you saw their last moments,” Erwin said quietly. His face was skillfully schooled to be blank, but the clenched jaw gave his emotions away.

_Oh, so that's really what he thinks._

“Well, it's not me Blondie.”

“Of course. I didn't expect you to say anything different.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Okay, so even if it was me, you just decided to charge our party all on your own? One hunter versus more than ten vampires? Surely even that thick skull of yours would have figured out that I wouldn't be alone.”

Erwin relaxed his jaw and looked out the window, clearly deciding not to engage any further.

“Hey, that's rude Blondie, don't ignore me. I saved your life after all and I'm not even asking for a thank you.”

“Why did you save me?”

“Why, indeed.. that's the question all my subordinates are asking as well. I don't know, maybe after seeing the extremely stupid actions of a particularly idiotic hunter, I reacted in an extremely idiotic way myself?

Also, you've been snooping around the Hunters’ Association headquarters. The next thing I know, you're busting in here. Why?”

Erwin's gaze snapped back to Levi at this. “Why do you know what I'm doing at the headquarters?”

Levi smirked. “Let's just say the Association's surveillance is not one-sided.”

Erwin narrowed his eyes. “How long have you been spying on the headquarters? And what information have you found out exactly?”

“Wow, I thought you've recovered enough for your brain to function properly this morning but apparently not. You seem to be forgetting who's the prisoner who's under interrogation here.”

“Well, seems like your surveillance hasn't yielded much results then, if you didn't even see my attack coming.” The hunter's expression closed off again, betraying nothing.

Levi ran his hands through his hair and sighed. He wasn't going to get anything out of the hunter by merely asking questions. He didn't expect it to be easy but he had to at least try. Now it seemed he had to play his trump card much earlier than he'd hope to. He fingered the ornate key in his pocket thoughtfully before pulling it out by its leather cord, dangling it in front of himself and waiting for Erwin to take the bait.

And he did. His head snapped back to Levi again, captured by the slightly swinging key that was catching the sunlight as it swung. He stuck his hand into his own pocket frantically, and confusion crossed his face.

“Got the same one with you, Blondie?”

Erwin fixed his eyes on the key held up by Levi, scanning the unique shape of its bow, almost like a pair of outstretched wings. He drew his own one out, studying the ridges on the key blade before focusing back on the one in Levi's hand, surprised to find that he could see the details on the small key two meters away as clearly as the one in his own hand.

“What spell did you use to replicate that, vampire,” Erwin spat, confused by the whole situation and shaken by the discovery of his suddenly unnaturally sharp sight.

Levi laughed. “Spell? This is just a key, not a spell. Did your heart stop so long yesterday that you went brain dead?” He grasped the key in his hand and it glowed a subtle red. “This key can only be activated by its rightful owners. It's the same as the one you own, and they have the same owners.”

He tossed it across the room to Erwin who caught it with his free hand and held it up next to his own, unwilling to believe that they were identical, although he already saw that they were. He chanted a short incantation in his mind - _reserate portam_ \- and both keys glowed yellow in his hands. Dazed, he looked up at Levi, searching for answers.

“Your parents and I were investigating some suspicious movements of the Association secretly before their death. Jaeger Pharma - do you know them?”

“Third largest pharmaceutical in the world, owned by one of your kind.”

“Good, I see you know the pureblood families well, Hunter. More than twenty years ago, some dealings started taking place between the Jaeger family and the Hunters’ Association. Your parents and I crossed paths while carrying out our own separate investigations and decided to cooperate. Those keys are for our private meeting place, an old office that the company no longer uses, secured by a blood seal to allow access only to their rightful owners.

Where did you find the key? I'm surprised the Jaegers or the Association didn't take it to try to uncover our meeting place and find out how much we already know when they killed your parents.”

“Around my mother's neck. She had an invisibility charm over it. And how exactly did you know I had it?”

“I took the liberty to snoop around when you were still out drunk on my blood. Got to make sure you had no more dangerous hunter toys on you after all. So now you know your parents and I were friends, would you finally tell me why you busted into our little party last night?”

“Am I supposed to believe your story just like that? Even if you did work with my parents, it is equally possible that you'd killed them after you took the time to earn their trust, in order to take out the two strongest hunters in the Association's history.”

“So that's what the Association's records say, huh? That I killed them in order to eliminate the strongest hunters in the Association's history? So why didn't the Association hunt me down then, for going after their strongest?”

“Maybe because you made sure to erase your tracks so well that the Association couldn't openly capture you without violating the peace treaty?”

“Oh, so that's what this is about. The Association wouldn't take action, so you decided to take matters into your own hands. And you thought you could take on more than ten vampires, including a pureblood, just because you're the son of the great vampire hunters Smiths. William and Lily might rise from their graves when they find out how _brilliant_ their son has grown to be.”

Erwin pressed his lips into a tight line and gritted out through clenched teeth, “Don't speak like you knew my parents.”

“I did, likely better than you, since you were only a brat probably not older than ten when they died.”

“When you killed them. So why did you keep me alive? To see my despair in knowing that I've failed, before you kill me yourself?”

Levi was getting tired of the conversation. He'd hope the hunter would be able to give him some useful information on the Association if things went well. At least he now had a good idea of the motivation behind his attack. But he wasn't sure how much more help he would prove to be, seeing that he was still dead set on Levi being his parents’ killer, even after he'd brought out the key that was his trump card. When he saved the hunter yesterday, he'd let himself hope that he could find a new ally in the Smiths’ son. Now he's questioning the decision he made to save his life. He rubbed his temples, the irritation bringing back his headache from last night.

“You won't get any more information from me. If you want to kill me, do it now, before I kill more of your clan.”

And Levi snapped. The reminder that the hunter had nearly killed Armin, and his insolence even after he'd gone to lengths to save him and to clear the air between them made him see red. Swifter than the hunter's eyes could follow, he moved right next to the bed, slamming him against the headboard by his throat.

“Then shut the fuck up, you ungrateful shit. Before I really change my mind and reopen that hole in your chest,” Levi leaned close and growled.

Erwin grunted from the impact. Levi's face was so near that he could only see his eyes, completely shot through with red, leaving only a tiny ring of gray. His chest heaved from the pain that bloomed when his back thudded against the sturdy wooden headboard and the exertion from breathing through Levi's tight grip on his neck.

Levi loosened his grip without releasing him and he gulped in huge breaths of air. What he wasn't prepared for when he did that was Levi's scent hitting him like a hard slap across his senses. His new vampire senses felt extremely foreign and he was perceiving things that would never have been possible till yesterday. Like the dark rage rolling off of the pureblood, the tempting scent of his blood and the soft sound of his pulse, subtly increasing with his anger. The instinctive fear and the awoken bloodlust swirled dizzily.

“Hm, look at you, hunter. One minute you're asking me to kill you and the next your body is practically begging for my blood with those bright red eyes.”

Erwin's eyes widened, snapped out of the spell momentarily when he realized how his body was reacting. He jerked, trying to get out of Levi's grip, but the pureblood was too strong and had no intention to release him yet.

“Let go of me, I don't want your blood,” Erwin rasped.

“Ha, bullshit.” Levi saw the struggle in Erwin's eyes. Some ex-humans have a hard struggle, the thirst for blood so overwhelming and incomprehensible that it took them years to either accept it, or go mad. It must be even harder for hunters, whose instincts at their very core are to eliminate vampires.

Levi understood this, but his anger had a strong hold right now and the dark side of his nature was surfacing, edging him to ravage and dominate. And the humiliation that the ex-hunter put him through yesterday by wringing that unbidden pleasure out of him was telling him to even the score.

He brought his free hand up to his own neck, lightly thumbing the artery and smirked when he saw that he'd caught Erwin's attention, whose eyes started following the movement of his fingers intently. The hunter's fangs grew fully, pressing into his bottom lip. Confusion crossed his face and his brows creased into a frown at the pressure of the sharp points against his lip. Seeing this, Levi cut into his vein, drawing blood to force the hunter's attention back to himself.

The scent of his blood blossomed in the air and Erwin's eyes dilated sharply, all traces of confusion gone. His eyes snapped to the delectable drops welling out from the small cut and he strained forward, trying to reach them with his tongue.

Levi's smirk grew darkly, and he released the grip on Erwin's neck, tilting his head slightly as Erwin lunged forward. A deep groan escaped him when the blood hit his mouth, and he tugged on Levi's shoulders, trying to pull him closer. But Levi was not giving up control today. He kept him down with a palm pressed firmly on his chest.

Erwin whined and lifted himself closer. He drank deep and fast, almost maniacally, the pure blood like a drug to his still healing body, which remembered the power and euphoria that coursed through his veins yesterday. Lost in his bloodlust, his vampire instincts and desires took over, moving his hands over Levi's body, mapping the planes of his toned chest, tight abs, his back muscles, tensed from holding himself up. They came to rest on his butt, kneading the firm cheeks lightly as he moaned.

Dropping his head from the stimulation, Levi tried to catch his breath, his breathing growing more ragged with each movement of the hunter's hands. When Erwin hooked his legs around Levi's waist to pull him down, Levi pushed him hard against the bed, growling in warning.

Trapped in a haze of arousal fuelled by bloodlust, his hands roamed over Levi's body again. The more of Levi's blood he drank, the more of Levi he wanted. His hands found the front of his pants, planting themselves there and squeezing boldly.

Born vampires raised in the vampire society would never dream of doing what he was doing now, to a pureblood no less. But like an ignorant newborn, Erwin was ill-prepared for the pleasures and urges that accompanied the taking of blood, and they had run wild and well out of his control.

This knowledge, however, did not help Levi in restraining his own physical response. He moaned harshly from the hunter's insistent hands, but he did not intend to let him take control like yesterday. The dark, sinister part of him was at the forefront now, driving his actions.

“You want it huh, Smith. I'll give it to you then,” Levi snarled in a deep and dangerous tone. He grabbed Erwin's groping hands in one hand, pinning them against the headboard, as he tore his pants off with the other hand. As he pushed his own pants off, he looked down, satisfied in seeing the well-endowed hunter's hard flesh standing at attention. Driven by the single-minded focus to claim, he pushed his thighs aside roughly and started pressing into his tight heat without hesitation.

The sharp pain and pressure finally broke Erwin out of his bloodlust and he gasped, releasing his bite on Levi's neck. His eyes were wide open in pain and shock. Levi looked up when he withdrew his fangs, and a pang of guilt hit him without warning. It went away as quickly as it came though. _This is my entitlement as a pureblood and as his sire._

But the vulnerability on Erwin's face had given him pause. His anger ebbed and he froze, uncertain of his next actions. The heat and the hunger did not wane though, and the hunter's tight body was still hugging him alluringly. A look at his cock told him that he felt the same. At least, his body did.

He took a deep breath and smirked. “Don't stop drinking now, it will feel so much better when you drink at the same time,” he whispered seductively. “In fact, it might blow your little mind, Blondie. Besides, the healing will take away the pain.” The bite wounds on his neck had closed, so he drew blood again, cutting deeply this time.

It worked. Levi's blood drove him into a frenzy again, and for half a dreadful moment as the horror of the incomprehensible situation and the intense blood lust warred within his mind, Erwin looked up at Levi, captivated by his glowing red eyes. And he's overwhelmed with an inexplicable urge to have more of Levi, more, more, to devour him completely. In that moment, he closed his eyes, locking away his human thoughts and gave free reign once again to his vampire desires.

He bit down hard into Levi's neck, feeling the satisfying penetration of his fangs into the warm flesh this time and savoring the heady drought that filled his mouth. Levi started pushing in again, and instead of the stinging pain, every inch is heightening his pleasure until his mind is swimming in pure ecstasy and he's no longer registering anything other than the intoxicating blood pounding through his veins and the delicious stretch and friction with each thrust of Levi's hips.

Levi drove into the hunter, slamming into the tight body hard, quickly losing control. He'd never had someone feed on him as he fucked them, so he didn't know how deeply pleasurable this could feel. The lingering rage from earlier was only intensifying the heat, pushing him close to release. He reached down and gripped the hunter's thick cock tightly, pumping the slick length fast.

“Aarghh!” Erwin screamed with his fangs still planted in Levi's neck. He was well and truly lost. He didn't know what he was feeling, he'd never felt anything close to this before. He ceased thinking and the pleasure took over, spilling out of him in thick hot ribbons of cum.

The hunter's hot, clenching body pushed Levi over the edge, and he stilled, pulsing deep within Erwin. As the pleasure slowly faded away, he pulled out gently and Erwin withdrew his fangs, slumping against the headboard.

He finally released Erwin's hands and stood, looking at his flushed face, bloodstained lips and heaving chest. Erwin looked away, refusing to make eye contact.

Sighing quietly, Levi ran his hands through his hair. Now that the haze of anger and lust had passed, he suddenly wasn't sure how the hell they'd gotten themselves into this, and he realized sickeningly how far from his plans the morning had went.

At a loss for words, Levi said the first thing on his mind, “You should go clean up. There's a shower at the end of the hallway. This room reeks of blood and cum, I need to get the cleaners in.”

Erwin said nothing in reply. He swung his legs off the bed and stood shakily, holding on to the wall for support.

“Do you need help? I can go with you.”

He simply opened the door and left, leaving Levi alone in the room with the two keys, forgotten on the bed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Levi and Erwin ship has well and truly sailed. 
> 
> And Jaegers creating trouble again, amiright. Oops, some, not all. :P


	6. Chapter 6

Erwin turned up the heat of the shower further, the water almost scalding hot now, trying to wash away the confusing, tingling sensations running through his body. Resting his head on the tiled wall, he sighed. He couldn't make sense of what his body was feeling right now, couldn't reconcile it with his thoughts. Logically, his mind was telling him that he should be feeling repulsed, violated. Repulsed by the unnatural act of blood taking, and violated by being taken _that_ way. But the physical sensations were so different from those thoughts that the disconnect was disorienting. It was almost as if someone else was telling him what he should be feeling, and the thoughts were not his own. Maybe it was his past human self, buried deep under the pure blood and pleasure pounding through his body right now.

His past human self.

He ran his fingers through his hair, gripping tightly. Right, his human life was over. His human body had most definitely died yesterday. The last clear memory he had was of a female vampire jumping towards him so inhumanly fast that the next thing he realized was that she'd already tackled him to the ground. Then everything went black. There was nothing for a long time. It felt like there was a huge vacuum, before he became aware of a strange liquid heat and power coursing through his veins again. When he felt that, somehow he knew. He knew that he'd been pulled back from the edge of absolute oblivion. And that intense heat and power was the only thing in his awareness. Everything had been hazy, until the pureblood came in and jolted him back into consciousness this morning.

 _Damn that vampire._ Erwin punched the shower wall, hard. Instead of the pain he was expecting to shoot through his knuckles, he was shocked to feel the tile give slightly. He lifted his hand, revealing a tiny crack where his fist made impact.

Freak, what a freak. Not only did the vampire come in this morning and claim a truth that was the complete opposite of what he'd believed his entire life, he'd turned him into a freak of nature.

Erwin took a deep breath, calming himself. He was not a man who gave in to violence, but the heady blood in his veins was making it hard for him to control his anger. And while his mind wanted to reject every single word that the pureblood said, Erwin was an inquisitor. Even though what he said went against everything that he'd been told and researched about his parents’ death, he wanted to examine every new piece of information, even if it came from vampires whose very nature is the definition of deception.

He sighed again deeply, closing his eyes. He had no way of verifying anything right now, and he wasn't sure if he ever would. He didn't even know what his fate was going to be once he stepped out of this shower. Besides, the euphoria coursing through his body from the blood he'd consumed was too distracting. It was both exciting and relaxing him at the same time. And he really could no longer pretend that it was just the blood. His body was tingling in _that_ place, and the more he tried to ignore it, the more intense it became. It was almost as if he could still feel the stretch and friction from that firm heat, pressing against a hidden spot that brought inexplicable pleasure. As his mind wandered back uncontrollably to those sensations, he felt himself clenching, as if sourcing out the phantom heat.

 _Aghh…_ he was surprised to hear the soft moan escaping his lips. The heat was becoming unbearable now. Bringing a fist up to his lips, he bit it lightly as he brought the fingers of his other hand tentatively to his entrance. His body spasmed on contact, and he pushed in hastily. He groaned loudly, muffled by the fist in his mouth. It stung, but he was still very sensitive and it satisfied his desire deeply and profoundly as he pushed in and out of himself, pumping his fingers with increasing speed. As his head spun deliciously, he brought his fist down from his mouth and wrapped it around his dick, stroking himself to his second mind-blowing orgasm today.

*****

Levi poured himself a nicely chilled glass of blood from the bar before settling into his armchair. Eren brought him a fresh suit from the office when he came early this morning to bring Armin home. He'd change into the fresh clothes eagerly, glad for the small sense of normalcy it brought him. His suits were his work uniform, and work was familiar, comforting almost, compared to the madness that had spiralled out of his control this morning.

All his aristocrats were gathered in the boardroom again, thanks to his very efficient Vice President, Eld, who had monitored the whole situation and got everyone back in today. They rarely gathered back here so soon after the annual results announcement. The clubhouse was a place for celebration, and the boardroom a place for mostly happy announcements for the Ackerman Houseki Group.

Swirling the dark chilled blood slightly, he took a long draught before setting the glass down on the carpeted floor by his armchair to address the nobles.

“Thanks for coming in again this morning. You must be very shaken and tired from yesterday. But I know everyone here has questions, and you would like some answers,” Levi said, glancing at the solemn faces around him.

“As you already know, the Hunter is Erwin Smith, the son of the late William and Lily Smith. It appears he's acting on his own initiative and not under the Association's direction. He thinks I killed his parents and he's here for revenge.”

Levi paused, looking at his aristocrats again, especially the younger ones, letting what he just said sink in. The death of the Smith hunters which happened more than twenty years ago was a seldom discussed topic. The younger nobles were not working closely with Levi yet when it happened. While everyone knew that Levi was working with the Smiths and their death was in some way connected to this cooperation, only the senior aristocrats knew the specifics.

“What? Is he dumb? Does he not know that you used to work with his parents?” Eren exclaimed.

“The Association was strangely passive about the whole situation, considering that two of their strongest hunters were taken out. Whoever was responsible had to fabricate a story, and it made the most sense to pin it on us. Seems like they said we did it but there wasn't enough conclusive evidence for the Association to come after us formally. That was why Erwin Smith decided to take matters into his own hands, now that he's old enough to join the Association,” Levi said.

“Well, makes sense. We'd guess as much when all went quiet. No investigations were launched, no infighting within the Association, no one came after us,” Eld said.

“Yes. We just did not consider that the Smiths’ young son would be among the people fed the lie and be stupid and motivated enough to take revenge on his own,” Levi replied.

“Even so, why did you choose to save him, Levi sama? He almost killed Armin,” Eren asked.

“I was hoping he might have some information relating to our investigation. We haven't learnt much since his parents’ death and I thought perhaps he might have some intel, or at least be a useful ally to have. So far he's proving to be useless though,” Levi said, annoyance creeping into his voice.

Levi picked up his glass for another drink as he felt the tension in his head creeping back at the thought of the mess that happened this morning. As he nursed his drink, the room fell into momentary silence with the nobles staying quiet in the face of his obvious ire.

_Unghhh.._

A soft groan from some distance away reached his ears, muffled by the sound of running water, but the husky passionate quality of it was clearly discernible. It was very soft, he was likely the only person in the room who could hear it, thanks to his pureblood hearing. And even then, he wouldn't have picked it up so acutely if he didn't listen to the moans and groans coming from the same voice just earlier today.

A spike of heat shot through him and an unbidden vivid image of their earlier tryst flashed in his mind. The continued muffled moans and heavy breathing were feeding his growing arousal, and he took a deep breath, downing the rest of the chilled blood in his glass. _Damn that hunter, acting all wounded after when in fact he liked it so much that he's going again. Tsk._

He slammed the empty glass back onto the floor harder than necessary. Returning his attention to the aristocrats in the room, he's relieved to see that they all appeared to be unaware of the scandalous sounds coming from upstairs and his little predicament. He tuned out the deliciously distracting noises as he cleared his throat, preparing himself for what he was about to say next, which was going to be a more difficult conversation.

“This is also a good time for me to talk about who and what exactly we are investigating. Eren, Mikasa, Jean, Connie, Sasha - this happened before you joined the Board and not much has progressed since the Smiths’ death, so this is the first time you're hearing about it,” Levi started.

“More than twenty years ago, we started noticing human abductions by common vampires. Our employees first noticed it in the remote mining towns around our sites in Russia, and shortly after, we realized it was also happening right under our nose here in Japan, in quieter neighborhoods.

Crime by common vampires against humans are not uncommon and the Association usually dealt with them efficiently. But this went on for months, though not in great numbers. We decided to investigate, and eventually discovered two things - ” Levi paused shortly, shifting his gaze to Eren. “The vampires were from Jaeger Pharma, and they were keeping the Association silent with regular bribes.”

Eren looked up from where he was fiddling with his hands in his lap, his eyes widening upon hearing his family name.

“Given the scale of the operations and the funding of the bribes, we believe Zeke Jaeger himself is behind this,” Levi said quietly.

Eren's friends turned to look at him, concern clearly evident on their faces. Mikasa reached out and placed a hand on his knee. Irrationally crossed at her gesture, Eren jerked his leg away, staring intently at his shoes. His friends were just worried about him, he knew that. His father's family had always been a touchy topic for him. Even though he had no ties with the Jaegers, it still wasn't pleasant when the few times his family name was brought up, it was always in a bad light.

“Sorry that I didn't tell you about this earlier, Eren,” Levi said.

“It's okay, I've never even met Zeke personally anyway,” Eren said and laughed awkwardly.

“According to our sources, he has not ceased his dubious activities. Since we haven't been able to find out what exactly he's up to, I've been meaning to visit the Jaegers myself, and I plan to make that visit soon,” Levi said, looking at Eren. “Eren, I want you to come with me to meet your half brother.”

  



End file.
